This invention relates to rowing bicycles, more particularly, a rowing bicycle that is powered both on a pull and push stroke and can be maneuvered by pivotal steering.
There are many bicycles that are currently used by handicapped persons for work and play. However, these bicycles have several significant drawbacks. First, the bicycles are powered on a pull stroke only, meaning that the bicycle is propelled forward only when the user pulls the handlebar toward himself or herself. Thus, although no significant force is exerted by the user on the push stroke, the bicycle is not being propelled forward as well. Thus, a user is simply wasting his or her energy during the return.
Additionally, current rowing bicycles are limited in steering capabilities. Similar to the steering of a traditional bicycle, a rowing bicycle user turns the handlebars simply by pushing one side of the handlebar forward. However, to steer a rowing bicycle by such a means may be difficult for some users, especially if they have wrist, arm or shoulder problems.
Thus, the need exists for a rowing bicycle which provides power on both a pull and push stroke and can be steered in a non-traditional manner.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
Pat. No. (U.S.unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue Date2,147,732BoyntonFeb. 21, 19395,039,120StoweAug. 13, 1991Des. 304,319BrummerOct. 31, 19894,796,907GellerJan. 10, 1989 413,104SaxtonOct. 15, 1889FR 2,424,178ChatillonApr. 25, 19784,632,414EllefsonDec. 30, 1986 534,537WilliamsFeb. 19, 18954,700,962SalmonOct. 20, 19874,886,287Krause, II et al.Dec. 12, 19894,925,200JonesMay 15, 19903,193,945ClarkOct. 21, 1975
Although the above patents teach various types of bicycles, none teach a rowing bicycle that is powered on both a pull and push stroke and has pivotal steering.